


Stay All Night, Stay A Little Longer

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship to Love, Reunion Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months down the road, Spencer and Elle have eased into things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay All Night, Stay A Little Longer

This distance between Washington and New Mexico was great enough that Spencer couldn't see Elle that often, so when he heard about the opportunity to give a series of talks about profiling in Seattle, speaking to groups of college students, he jumped at the chance. If any of the others wondered why he was so excited about the prospect, they politely refrained from pressing him about it. They did, however, confer among themselves, and even Hotch cautiously approved. 

"You'll call when you get there?" Garcia asked when Reid was about to leave the building. "I mean, unless the flight wears you out. Jet lag and all."

"The flight should only take five hours," Spencer replied, tucking the last of his completed paper work into a folder. "Four hours and change, really. Barring delays at takeoff, I probably won't even be able to take a nap."

"Are you gonna see her?"

The profiler looked at the hacker with a placid expression, but there was just a trace of impishness underneath that. His lips twitched at the corners, and then he schooled his features into a poker face. He was too private a person to over-share, but he _did_ find amusement in watching them try to figure it out.

"If I talk to her, I'll tell her you said hello."

The plane trip passed without incident, and Spencer took a cab to his hotel. The weather was cool, but there was no rain. This not being official BAU business meant there was no case, which meant he didn't have to double up with anyone. He put his suitcase on the other bed, left it open. A watch check said he probably had time for a nap before dinner. His first lecture was scheduled for one in the afternoon the next day. He rubbed his face, decided he should probably have a close shave after his shower in the morning. He took his loafers off, then lay down on the bed.

He awoke refreshed, then took the elevator downstairs. The online reviews he'd read said that his hotel's restaurant had the highest rating among out-of-town tourists in the area. He made a mental note to ask for receipts so he could get reimbursed. He didn't abuse his expense account privileges, but he used them when he could.

He'd ordered dinner and was waiting for the waiter to come back with it when a female voice near his shoulder said, "Is this seat taken? You look like you could use some company."

Elle's flight had been held up because the pilot had gotten sick before takeoff, so she'd been late arriving. Spencer stood up to greet her, and his boyish smile made her stomach clench. They hadn't seen each other in three months, but it felt like longer than that. His mouth brushed her knuckles in an old-fashioned gesture of greeting. She took the chair opposite his, and they just looked at each other for a few minutes.

"You look great."

They said it simultaneously, and she laughed. He was dressed casually, with no tie, and she'd _missed_ him. She knew more about the area than he did, having lived in Seattle previously, and she was planning to show him a few of her old haunts. If they could stay out of bed that long.

The waiter brought Spencer's food, offered her a menu. She ordered something simple, and they drank wine with the meal. He talked a little about his work, and she told several stories about some of her more eccentric customers. He tucked the receipt into his pocket after dessert, and his expression was equal parts shy and eager when he said, "You want to take a walk, get some air, or would you like to come upstairs for a nightcap?"

Elle's smile was warm, and he could feel heat pooling in his stomach - and lower - when she pushed her chair back from the table. He admired the way her jeans accentuated the firmness of her thighs, and he stood up a little more slowly. So he wouldn't give himself away. When he was certain he didn't have a crease in his trousers where there shouldn't be one, he breathed a little easier, but her husky voice almost caused one.

"Why, Dr. Reid, I thought you'd never ask."

They took the elevator, and Spencer put his hand on the small of Elle's back when they reached his floor. The intimacy of the touch, even through fabric, made her nipples harden inside her bra. Three months was a _hell_ of a long time. But they walked instead of hurrying, their shoes making soft scuffing noises on the carpet. They'd waited this long, five more minutes wouldn't kill them. The profiler used his key card, and the door snicked shut behind them. She looked at the beds, then at his suitcase, which still occupied one of them. Her smile was even warmer when she looked back at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Spencer took a slow step towards her almost as she closed the distance, and he cupped her cheek. He was almost breathless because he wanted her so much, but he banked the urgency. His speaking engagement was for a week, and for that week she was going to be with him. They had time to savor it.

He dipped his head, and Elle quivered when his lips touched hers. The kiss was respectful, almost courtly, but she could feel the need underneath the restraint. Her fingers snagged on the collar of his lightweight jacket. When their mouths separated, his eyes were half-closed. He slipped his arms around her waist, and her cheek made contact with his chest. His accelerated heart rate made her smile.

"I think I might have to check your pulse. It's racing."

"Yeah."

He reluctantly released her, took his jacket off. He actually _had_ intended to offer her a drink, and he occupied himself with that while she used the bathroom. She'd given a member of the staff an extra ten dollars to bring her bag up so she could meet him downstairs, and it sat on the dresser close to the television. He was glad to be doubling up with her.

When she emerged, he'd kicked his shoes off again, and he offered her a glass. "I think we should toast to something," he suggested, and she watched the alcohol swirl contemplatively. It was almost like deja vu, and yet simultaneously not, because it had been years since they'd occupied the same hotel room. And now it was different anyway, because they had moved beyond the friend zone and into new territory. She looked at Spencer's face over the rim of her glass, met his eyes with her own, and when she smiled he was reminded of why he'd wanted her in his life again.

"Here's to _really_ winning."

Once their glasses were empty, he pulled her back into his arms, and they just stood there in silence for a few minutes. His heartbeat had slowed down to a steady _thump-thump_. He could smell the shampoo she used.

"I always forget how tall you are."

He laughed quietly, tightened his grasp. He felt her hands move, and she untucked his shirt in the back. Her palm flattened against the base of his spine, and the warmth made him close his eyes. When he looked down, she was looking up.

The next kiss was less courtly, but no less respectful. She backed him towards the bed, and when the backs of his calves hit the edge of the mattress, he sat down and pulled her after him. She straddled his thighs, and he kissed his way down her throat as she started to work on unbuttoning his shirt. Taking it slow, but it was going from sweet to hot just the same. Elle lowered her weight more firmly onto Spencer's lap when she felt him start to stiffen. His hands latched onto her hips, pulled her in even tighter.

"Oh... _Dr. Reid_...."

The way she said it reached inside him, into his chest where the Gordian knot of his insecurities still rented space, and it cut clean through it. His mouth had found the spot on her neck he liked, and somehow she'd gotten his shirt off. Her weight was delicious. She moved her hips, and he made a nearly incoherent noise.

The sound he made had her even wetter, and she was rubbing against his erection even as she tried to undo his belt. His hands were under her shirt, cupping her breasts, and she moaned softly when he pinched one hard nipple through her bra. She wondered sometimes exactly where he'd learned how to instinctively know how and where to touch her. Why had she ever imagined _she'd_ need to guide _him_ around the curves?

Once the clothes were off, Spencer said, "You're so beautiful. _So_ beautiful." 

Despite the overwhelming urge Elle had to climb all over him and under him and around him, she looked at his eyes, then kissed his forehead. A gesture that encompassed both love and lust, and her hands shook when she ran them through his hair. 

"I love you." Because now she could say it, let him see her heart.

He kissed her mouth reverently, and he lifted her off of him as he sucked on her lower lip. She squeaked, expecting him to put her on her back, but instead he said, "I want to be behind you this time." She nodded wordlessly, and when he ran his hand down the center of her back, she shivered.

Spencer rolled a condom onto his erection, and he nuzzled the side of Elle's neck as he found his mark, then slipped into her an inch at the time. She opened her legs a little wider, giving him more access, and the different angle rubbed against just the right spot. He was sucking on her earlobe, and she grasped the headboard as she pushed back against him.

Her encouragement spurred him on, and his hips started to rock. Her tightness sheathed him, and once she found his rhythm he moistened his fingertips, then slipped his hand around the curve of her hip. She whined when he started to play with her clit, adding to the stimulation, and though she tried to speed up, he kept a slow pace. His pelvis twisted, giving him another angle, and she cursed as she gripped the headboard tighter. Letting him have control of her even as he gave her _exactly_ what she wanted.

"I love you."

He was still fingering her when he said it, and she growled as he pushed especially deep, still maintaining those slow, measured strokes. Her cunt fluttered, and he bit the side of her neck gently. "Elle."

"Reid. _Reid_..."

She came, clenching tightly around his shaft, and then she climaxed again when he started to rub her clit even faster. The second clench tipped him over the brink with a groan, and he pressed his mouth to the spot below her ear in a sucking kiss. They stayed that way, him pressed against her back, and he reluctantly allowed himself to pull back once he started to soften. He kissed her shoulder, then the back of her neck. His fingers ran through her hair. It took her another minute to let go of the headboard.

They eventually lay down together, on top of the rumpled covers, and he slung his arm around her shoulders. She curled up against his side in a catlike fashion, savoring his warmth. Once her breathing had slowed, she ran a hand down his chest to his stomach, rested her palm below his navel. She had plans to attend his talk the next day, then take him on a brief tour of the city.

"Garcia says hello."

She laughed, nipped at his mouth when he kissed her. "You can tell her I said hey," she replied, and Spencer nodded, a mock-serious expression on his face. He would relay the message, and that was _all_ he was going to relay. This time, the time he had with Elle, was theirs and theirs alone. 

His - _their_ \- new start.


End file.
